Shadow Angel
by Miss.Argentina
Summary: When a tihef and a imprisoned Reikai Tentai meet, they seem to have a lot in common. but when He finds out more about her and her past, things get a little weird for our spirit detectives. And what about her 2 friends? Wait, didn't Touya Have four?HieixOC
1. The beginning and meeting new strangers

Shadow Angel 

Chpt. 1: Forbidden

I do not own YYH but I do own my character Touya but my friends Ayame and Ember later in the story, they are my real friends. So IM giving them credit. Like GriffinWingGoddess, she is Ember ok?? Anways, yes I do wish I could own Hiei and the gang but sadly, no. Anyways! On with it!

Some people say that there was always an angel watching over them. I say it was just a demon disguised as an angel. Or if you have ever talked to a demon, they would say it was an angel. But I was always considered Forbidden. A mix. Angel and Demon mixed. Part shadow youkai, part angel. In every village, I was never excepted. So I adjusted, lived on my own. Then the unthinkable happened. Now I will tell you my story from there....

Whispers were heard all around the village where she walked. A girl stood at a man taking whatever she needed from him. She looked about 15, the perfect age to be married in those days. She had raven hair with tips that looks as if they were dipped in blood. She had on a strapless shirt that tied at the neck and at the bottom of her back. With a long wavy black skirt that matched her hair and shirt. With long hair tied in a tight pony. "Thing, what do you need?" The man said in a harsh voice. She winced at the sound of "Thing". "I will only be staying for 2 hours and I will be leaving. And I need a map." He gave it to her. A map to a castle was it. When she turned around she had maroon eyes and very delicate features. The man's eyes widened at her. "You! You're the Forbidden one!" He yelled. All eyes turned to her. "What..." She growled. Her back had two scars, like slits. 'Must have seen my scars, Hn.' Then she ran as if she were the wind.

"Well, looks like we are ready to go! Come on, Meekra!" She smiled as she called for her pet fox. It was pure black with violet eyes. Forbidden like her, she was not accepted. "Looks like we're leaving this dump for good. We've been here for about 3 weeks. It was getting old." She sheathed her katana that had the name "Touya" embedded on the blade. "Now for some real action..." she took out a medallion. "I call upon the powers in the Shadows of the night. Show me my prize and I will offer to the! Ah!" She chanted. Her medallion glowed and enormous black color. Then showed a small mirror with fairies carved around the edge. "**The Mirror of Shadows. Used only of shadow fairies and dark pixies. Take the form of anything and enhancing dark powers. **Hn. Interesting, Looks like I'll be adding another artifact containing glass... sigh This is getting old." She sighed as she picked up Meekra and started hopping from tree to tree to the castle.

At the Castle of Lost Souls

She stood behind a tree looking at the 3 demons who were guarding the palace.,. "Dammit, light youkais...." She cursed to herself. She stepped out quickly and used her shadow powers to trap their shadows. "Shadows, bind them!" She yelled. And they froze. "Perfect, just have to have the right timing and you'll beat them." Then she lit them in black flames and ran. FF After many flights of stairs, she came to a room with what looked to have a pillar in the middle. An ice pillar to be exact. And to be more precise, it had the Mirror in it. She could see the fairies, how their eyes turned from hollow, to red and back again. While laughing a little sometimes. Eerie... She approached with caution. 'God, this is the most terrifying object I have ever encountered. ' She thought. She put her hand out to chant but held back by a vine of some kind.

"Kurama, you keep her busy while I burn this." A guy about 5 inches taller than her called to a guy with long, red hair with green eyes. Touya's eyes widened. No, they couldn't get it. It was meant for her! She wasn't about to let some strangers take what was hers. "No! This is mine!" She yelled while bursting the vine into black flames. She unsheathed her katana and put it to the guy with red hair's throat, known as Kurama she guessed. The other guy had red eyes and tall spiky hair with a white starburst in the middle of it. He had a black cloak on with a white bandanna over his forehead. "Get away from the mirror and tell me who you are, or this crossdresser will get it..." You threatened. "Hn." He backed away from the pillar and you let him go. You now had your hand covered in flames ready to attack. "Who are you?!" You yelled. "Kurama, and you?" the redhead asked while messaging his throat. "Hn. None of your damn business." You spat. "Exactly my words to you, bitch." The Goth guy said. That made Touya Furious. 'What did he just say to me?!' she mentally thought. 'Exactly what you heard. Now who are you?' a voice came unto her head.

'What the hell? Who are you?' she thought. 'I'm Hiei. And I only told you that so you would shut the hell up!' the voice said again. 'So you're the damned person who called me a bitch, may I presume?' she asked. "Hn." He said aloud. "I'm Touya. And this is my mission only. So don't get in the way!" she yelled while making a darkness barrier around her and the pillar after she jumped over to it. "Ah!" Both Kurama and Hiei yelled. Touya then busted the glass with her glare (Ps: her glare can break glass, stone, etc. ok?? And if she was really mad, or just mean, she's not though, then she can make you go insane with it too. Trust me, it will make you bleed out of your ears, eyes, nose, etc. kk?). She then swiftly took the mirror and ran through the flames and out of the castle.

Hiei's POV

The girl that stood in front of us looked odd but yet, like a dark angel. Her beautiful long, raven hair flowed over her shoulders and past her breasts. I am wishing that I never look directly into her eyes because I could get lost in her delicate orbs. She has a powerful aura, demon mixed with twilight. A rare mix. Wait... only one person that lives today has that mix and her name is.... Touya. My god, she is a forbidden... like me. Wait, am I falling for this Onna? But I just freaking met her! Suddenly, she made a dark barrier around her and the pillar. Then, she broke the ice holding the mirror and grabbed it and ran. "Dammit... she got away. Kurama, can we track her?" I asked. "yes, her aura is very strong. But, she can hide it easily, I believe." He stated while staring where she once was. Once the fire went down – which must have been a while and she could be a while away – we went after the girl....

Okay!! I'm sry for making this so short!! But ill make more!! I promise!! But I made a C in class, so I'm probably not gonna be on for a while or making any ok?? Well thanks! And comment!! Ja ne!!


	2. PPL! read!

Yo!! Don't worry! I am making my second chappie! Don't worry! And thank you my reviewers!! I love ya'll! Your soooo cool!! Now wait, I am trying to make this chappie long, oh and give me some ideas about my title for the chappie, ok?? Thx!! Ja ne!

-Touya Jaganshi, Hiei's mate


	3. Not Till I Say So

**Shadow angel: chapter 2**

**Not Till i Say So**

Normal POV

Touya was running as fast as she could to get out of the territory of the castle. Something about those guys felt odd. But she couldn't put her finger on it. 'Oh! The nerve of that guy! He called me a bitch! But... hey. I felt immense heat coming off of him. Was he a fire demon? And the other, Kurama, he must be a Kitsune. To control plants, Hmmm...' She wandered.   
She remembered her father being a Kitsune. Cheating on her mother, the "Angel of his dreams". That is what he always called her... until they both found out about his affairs. Her mom was part shadow and angel. Had the powers of a twilight, but a devil at the same time. Her father was a shadow Kitsune, always loving.

She had two friends when she was younger, well, four. But she could only remember 2, Ayame and Ember. Ember had long, silver hair with fox ears. She was half Kitsune half-dog youkai. Ayame, she had long, black hair. All the way to her feet (she always tripped) and was a wolf youkai. They were both very pretty. It's been 5 years. Ayame was 12, Touya was 11 and so was Ember.

'Man I wish I could see them again. Also my parents...' she thought to herself.

Touya's parents were killed by an unknown source. Well, she was sleeping when it happened. It was morning when she woke up with her parent's bodies' spread across the floor with cuts and gashes on them. They looked petrified, too. Eyes wide open in shock. As if saying "I don't believe it". At the thought of that, her eyes began to water. She has been so lonely over the past 5 years. No friends or family. No love, no nothing.

'Okay, Touya. You can stop with the water works, now. Be alone. It's the best for you!' her dark half yelled to her in her mind.

With Hiei and The crossdresser (yes I like Kurama, just making my friend mad! .)

"Kurama, can you sense her Ki?" Hiei called from the trees while Kurama running along side him on the ground. "A little fraction. She is really good at hiding it. Are you sure Koenma said she would be after that?" he called back. "Hn. Yes." 'Why was she after that? Hmm... I felt an immense dark energy from her when she put up that barrier...' Hiei wondered.   
"Kurama, isn't that artifact a resource of darkness?" Hiei called. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Dark fairies and pixies that have gone bad use a little version like it. But only if you're strong, can you wield that mirror she has. 'So that's why she went after it! If Kurama is right, she must be a strong Youkai.' Hiei was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear nor see Kurama go ahead of him (you know Kurama said he would go ahead of him, if you're confused). Also, nor did he feel he stopped.

With Touya

'Crap! I dropped my dagger back there! Go get it or not?!' Touya wondered for a small moment before she ran fast to her destination. As she ran from tree to tree she stopped in a heartbeat as she saw the redheaded Kurama come her way. 'God he's so hot. I wish he wasn't an enemy... Wait! What am I thinking!! I'm psychotic now... hey, wait, what the heck am I going to do? He's coming this way! Ah! Got it!' Touya pondered in her mind then found a solution to her problem. She whispered a quick and quiet incantation and put an illusion of a squirrel and a fox running along the trail as she carried herself from tree to tree again, making as less noise as possible.

When she spotted her dagger on the forest floor, she jumped down from the tree without thinking. "Ah! Got ya!" She called as she put it back in her belt. As soon as she did, she felt a sharp, hair-raising chill on her neck. It was icy cold, a cold she hasn't felt since her fight with her father about his affairs.

Flashback

"Father no! You can't do this to kas san anymore! She is hurting!" A young Touya, about 11, yelled out to her father.

"I love her, you know I do! It is just a curse, we Kitsunes have!" he argued back at her.

"Well I won't tolerate it any longer!"

She yelled as she plunged her katana at him. She barely saw him move and put his katana to her neck, a black bladed katana. It was icy cold, hair-raising and everything. Touya didn't want to feel it again...

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hn. You're back..."

Hiei's voice purred in her ear.   
"Get. Away. From. Me..." She glared at the male youkai through the corner of her eye (his face is at the side of Her's). He started sliding the katana back and forth over her neck, making her feel all the sharpness of the blade. Finally, Touya could no longer take the memories. She took her dagger, turned around, and placed it up to Hiei' throat.

"You either let me go or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Hiei asked, cutting Touya's threat off.

Hiei's POV

"Or you'll what?" I asked, slightly amused at her attempt to kill and stop me. I, the great and powerful Hiei Jaganshi, being defeated by an Onna? I think not. She thinks she can just threaten, or "attempt" to threaten, me and get away with it? Hn, I think not. I quickly take the dagger out of her hand and trip her with my right foot, making her fall on top of me, but I lose my balance and spin around and fall on top of her. Now I have my katana to her throat and I throw the dagger aside, making her defenseless (Touya lost her katana while being tripped. It fell out of its sheath.).

"So your name's Touya, huh? Nice name."   
I complemented while straddling her waist. She started to struggle while exclaiming, "Get the hell off me!" I could see her face getting red with anger and embarrassment. I smirked. Finally, I gave in, amused and satisfied, took my katana off her throat, and got off her. I went to go sit by a tree in the shade, still staring at her and smirking. She looked pretty aggravated and dumbfounded. Her hair was not strait, it looked as if she had put a towel over her head and swished it around in her hair to dry it. Though, she was not drying it. It looked very messy.

I went over to her and took her very close. AsI heldher neck in my handI made her face me.She is a little shorter than I, by about 3 inches. I started to smooth out her hair a little with my claws, making it a little better. "What, what are you doing!?" She choked in a whisper. I just smirked. No one with this energy will leave my grasp till I say so... and I have not approved.

yay!! its finally done!! it took me two months to type that!! it was hard!! im going into writer's block now i think, so dont worry if i dont update soon! so yeah. Kurama: How was i distracted by a Fox and squirl running down the path?

Me: Cause i said you were that dumb to not think the noise was anything else besides them.

Kurama: ohhhh, ok. And Hiei, why did you grab Touya-chan like that?

Hiei: Tries hard not to blush Umm... cough well, she is pretty powerful coughandbeautifulcough

Me: Heh... Oh hiei, dont be embarrased! wait.. why am i comforting you! you triped me, got on me, took away my dagger, and now you are holding me like i am your's!? hey! ......... oh well. stay tuned for the next chappie!

Kurama: Gomen- Nasai,it was so short!

Hiei: plus, smirk she dosn't own any of our Yu Yu Hakusho things.

Me: I wish i did! hehe!! giggles wellJa ne!


	4. Captured

**Well, what happened last time? Let's recap.**

**It was in Hiei's POV and: I went over to her and took her very close. As I held her neck in my hand I made her face me. She is a little shorter than I, by about 3 inches. I started to smooth out her hair a little with my claws, making it a little better. "What, what are you doing!?" She choked in a whisper. I just smirked. No one with this energy will leave my grasp till I say so... and I have not approved.**

**Ok!**

**Shadow angel**: **Chapter 3**

**Captured **

**Normal POV**

Hiei gently stroked back Touya's hair out of the way and put his lips almost right on her ear. "You know, Hn. You are very powerful, right?" He whispered closely in her ear. She blushed slightly, hoping he didn't see it. Luckily, he didn't. "I have heard a lot about you, my forbidden angel…" He rasped, while sending chills down her spine. 'oh, how I could just melt into his embrace… damn, here I go again…' she mentally rolled her eyes, but she was still dumbfounded at what he was doing.

**Hiei's POV**

'Yes, my forbidden angel… Wait. What!?' I tore away from her. I guess to her, that meant freedom, cause' she started to run away in the opposite direction. I just stared. Then there was a gust of wind, blowing all of her death black hair to the right. There, I saw them. The two scarlet slits in her upper back. No wonder I was like that. She is the Forbidden one I seek. The Shadow Angel… my shadow angel. A girl, with the power to control the darkness and posses shadows, while being a mesmerizing black angel. And one thing that comes in handy during battles with males, is her ability to change their emotions from hate, to lust, only when she chose or being frightened. This is the girl I have been seeking.

**Normal POV**

Touya was trying fast to get away. After all, this was different from when people normally would act around her. Never having a care about her. But this guy, he… then she remembered her one ability she vowed to never use, because it reminded her so much of her father, "Lust of the Shadows". Well, she had to name it something. But only could her mother help her out with that one! . .

She was running at break neck speed, when suddenly, she slammed into a strong body. After she plummeted to the ground, she looked up to see Kurama towering over her. One of the least persons she wanted to see at this moment. She fumbled to get up but fell right into his chest. Though, luckily, he caught her, only after she fell into him. "You…" He choked. "Ahh…" she gasped, while pushing out of his embrace and running away from them both. She didn't get very far before Kurama tried once again to trap her by wrapping his whip around her. 'Success.' He thought. Touya was still disturbed by what Hiei did that it made her far more weak than she was. "Ah!" She yelped in pain as the thorns of his whip dug into her ankles and wrists. To add to that, digging into the rest of her legs as well, along with her open chest and non-covered arms.

Hiei came running into view out of the shadows of the trees.

"And so, we finally captured the real shadow…"

Hiei's voice lingered in her mind as she drifted into darkness…………..

* * *

Yay!! Finally! I am so sorry my fellow fiends! Yes, it's fiends, not supposed to be friends! Yes, you are all evil! Mwahahahah!! Along with me. Humph.

Well, like it? Thanks! What about you guys?

**Kurama**: yes, very… Interesting. Hey, do you like Hiei-san or me? Cause' with the part with hiei at the top, and the part where you fell into my arms?

**Me**: Well, I kinda like Hiei-sama… not you I know. But…. blush 'how do I put this…?' Well, Riku, from **Kingdom Hearts**. He… uh, Kind of caught my attention.. Sooooooo….. yeah.

**Hiei**: What!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN "He kind of caught my attention"!? HUH!?

**Me**: Settle down… come on, I still kind of like you! .;;;

:**Riku walks into the room:**

**Riku**: what's with all the racket?

**Me**: Oh, Riku! Blush Runs over and goes safely into Riku's embrace It's just that Hiei… he, uh, didn't find out about you and me.. so I told him.

**Hiei**: Hn.

**Kurama**: Touya-san, is this true? You are leaving us?

**Me**: Hell no! I'm just leaving Hiei… well, not really leaving him, but till i grow into him again. Which, probably won't be for a LONG time!

**Riku**: So Hiei was yelling… Ahh… I told you he wouldn't take it well, Touya-san. slides hands through Touya's silky hair

**Me**: R-Riku! G-Gomen- Nai, Hiei -san…

Well, yes, I kinda still like Hiei, but Riku-koi has definently gotten my attention back! Well, hoped you like that chapter! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be when I feel like finishing it! So, HN! oh, and, Gomen it was soo freaking short!!


End file.
